


4 Personen, die John und Rodney nicht geoutet haben - und eine, die es tat

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Shorts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genau das, was der Titel sagt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Personen, die John und Rodney nicht geoutet haben - und eine, die es tat

1\. Der erste, der die beiden überraschte, war Major Lorne.  
Er hatte eine sehr wichtige Nachricht von der Daedalus zu überbringen und nachdem Sheppard nicht auf den Türsummer reagierte, obwohl er seinem Quartier war, befürchtete Major Lorne das Schlimmste und benutzte sein Antikergen dazu, die Tür zu öffnen. 

Colonel Sheppard kniete nackt auf dem Bett, vor ihm Dr. McKay, ebenfalls nackt und mit Entsetzen wurde Lorne klar, in was er da hineingeplatzt war. 

„Ich … ich werde … in fünf Minuten wiederkommen“, stotterte er und floh.  
Sechs Minuten später war er zurück. Als der – jetzt wieder bekleidete – Colonel anfing, nach Erklärungen zu suchen und sich zu entschuldigen, unterbrach Lorne ihn mit einem Grinsen.  
„Ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss, Sir. Ihnen nur fünf Minuten zu geben – was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?“ 

 

2\. Je länger Lieutenant Cadman in Rodneys Kopf steckte, umso besser gelang es ihr, wenn sie sich wirklich konzentrierte, seine Gedanken zu lesen.  
Nach dem ziemlich unerfreulich abgelaufenen Essen mit Katie und Carson war sie erstaunt und erfreut zu lernen, dass Rodney Colonel Sheppards Hintern bewunderte und nicht nur mit seiner Wissenschaft verheiratet war, wie sie schon fast befürchtet hatte. 

Der Colonel beugte sich über eine Konsole um ein Kabel zu fixieren, als Rodney im Geiste anfing bei diesem Anblick zu sabbern. Gerade als ihn sie mit einem amüsierten und nur angeblich geschockten „Rodney!“ wieder neckend auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbringen wollte, spürte sie Rodneys nächsten Gedanken: Colonel Sheppard, wie er über den Tisch in Rodneys Labor gebeugt war, die Hose bis zu den Knien heruntergezogen. 

Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie feststellen musste, dass das keine bloße Phantasievorstellung war, sondern dass Rodney sich eine Begebenheit ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, die vor ein paar Tagen stattgefunden hatte. Oh, verdammt!  
Nach einem kurzen Zögern „lehnte sie sich zurück“ und verhielt sich ganz still. Ohne dass Rodney es mitbekam, erinnerte sie sich mit ihm zusammen daran, wie wunderbar sich Sheppards Hintern unter ihrer Hand angefühlt hatte … 

 

3\. „Nein! Hovno! Mist! Schon wieder arbeitet der Lebenszeichendetektor nicht richtig!“ Zelenka fluchte in Tschechisch und Englisch wild durcheinander und klopfte mit seinem Finger ärgerlich auf das Display, aber das Bild änderte sich nicht. 

„Es ist nicht möglich, dass zwei Anzeigen genau an demselben Platz sind“, murmelte er. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer beschloss er nachzusehen, was denn jetzt schon wieder nicht funktionierte. Er folgte den Anzeigen auf dem Detektor und runzelte seine Stirn, als ihn das Gerät vor einen Raum brachte, der als Lager genutzt wurde. Er machte sich daran den Sicherheitscode zu knacken. Wer weiß, was hier gelagert wurde! 

Er bog um die Ecke, ging an mehreren Regalen vorbei und hinter dem letzten sah er Rodney und den Colonel eng umschlungen auf zwei großen Kisten liegen. Sie küssten sich, stöhnten und atmeten so laut, dass sie nichts von ihrer Umgebung mitbekamen. 

Radek schob seine Brille auf der Nase zurecht und nahm noch einen ausgiebigen Blick.  
Lächelnd schlich er sich dann davon und verriegelte die Tür wieder mit dem Spezialcode. Er würde niemandem erzählen, wie es möglich war, dass sich zwei Lebenszeichen tatsächlich an genau ein und demselben Platz befinden konnten. 

 

4\. Sie fanden erst als es schon zu spät war heraus, dass die Haythorianer in ihren Gedanken wie in einem Buch lesen konnten. Und dass sie noch nie etwas von Privatsphäre oder dem Respektieren persönlicher Grenzen gehört hatten. 

„Colonel Sheppard, wir wissen, dass Sie und Dr. McKay eine verbotene Beziehung haben. Und wenn wir Sie jetzt bloßstellen, werden Sie Ihren Job verlieren und noch andere unangenehme Konsequenzen tragen müssen.“  
McKay starrte mit offenem Mund auf den Kanzler, der bisher so freundlich und zuvorkommend gewesen war und sie sogar zum Abendessen eingeladen hatte. 

Sheppard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und meinte sarkastisch: „Und jetzt?“  
„Wir haben ein Angebot für Sie.“  
„Erpressung?“  
„Wollen Sie zur Erde zurückkehren? Wollen Sie Atlantis für immer verlassen müssen?“ Damit hatten sie Sheppards Ängste genau auf den Punkt gebracht. 

Sheppard kniff die Lippen zusammen. Scheiße. Sie musste hier raus, je schneller, desto besser. Denn wenn die Haythorianer wussten, dass er mit McKay schlief, wussten sie alles. Dann erschien seine verbotene Beziehung zu McKay schon wieder wie ein kleines Problem, verglichen mit dem Rest.  
„Was wollen Sie?“  
„Einen Beitrag zu unserer Samenbank von zwei der stärksten und intelligentesten …“, er nickte McKay zu, „Gen-Trägern in der Pegasus Galaxie.“ 

Als sie nach Atlantis zurückflogen, sah Sheppard dasselbe Unbehagen, das er fühlte, auch in den Augen der anderen Expeditionsteilnehmer. Er fragte sie nicht, was sie hatten tun müssen, aber er fühlte ihre riesige Erleichterung als er verkündete, dass diese Gate-Adresse für immer aus dem Verzeichnis gestrichen würde. 

 

 

5\. Jeannie hatte John dazu bequatscht, Rodney zu überreden, bei dem nächsten Aufenthalt auf der Erde einen kleinen Abstecher nach Vancouver zu machen. 

Bisher war es ein angenehmer Aufenthalt gewesen, obwohl Jeannie unablässig Rodneys schlechtes Gewissen bezüglich des Naniten-Zwischenfalls ausnutzte. Sie brachte ihn dazu, Madison in den Zoo, auf den Spielplatz und auf den Jahrmarkt zu begleiten. Und als es am nächsten Tag regnete, musste Rodney mit seiner Nichte Zeichentrickfilme anschauen und Lego-Schlösser bauen. Er beklagte sich und jammerte, aber John merkte, dass er die sorgenfreie Atmosphäre in Jeannies Haus zur Abwechslung auch sehr genoss.

Sie saßen gerade beim Frühstück, als Madison ihnen stolz erzählte, dass sie in fünf Monaten eine Baby-Schwester bekommen würde.  
Alle gratulierten, verteilten Umarmungen und Küsse und stießen mit Kaffee, Milch und Tee auf das neue Baby an. 

Madison krabbelte auf Rodneys Schoß und fragte ihn ganz unschuldig: „Onkel Mer, werden John und du auch mal ein Baby haben?“  
Rodney wurde knallrot und bekam einen Hustenanfall.  
„Warum, Süße?“, fragte John mit einem falschen Lächeln, während er fieberhaft überlegte, was das bedeutete.  
„Mami hat gesagt, wenn man jemanden sehr, sehr lieb hat und ihn küsst und mit ihm im selben Bett schläft, kann man davon ein Baby bekommen. Nun, ihr schlaft im selben Bett im Gästezimmer und gestern hast du meinen Onkel in der Garage geküsst“, erklärte sie an John gewandt. 

Als John sich durch den Nacken kratze und gerade mit „Weißt du …“ anfangen wollte, sah er Madisons scheinheiliges Grinsen. Natürlich kannte das kleine Luder alle relevanten biologischen Details! Sie hatte nur auf so naiv gemacht! 

„Meredith!“, rief Jeannie und boxte ihren Bruder gegen den Arm. „Du und John?“ Dann grinste sie über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Wir … ich … ich meine“, stammelte Rodney und schaute hilflos zu John. 

„Ich denke, wir sind gerade geoutet worden“, meinte John mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
„Es tut mir so leid, John“, entschuldigte sich Rodney und schob seine Nichte mit einem bösen Blick von seinem Schoß. 

„Schon gut.“ John beugte sich zu Rodney und gab ihm einen Kuss, begleitet von dem Applaus und dem lautstarken Anfeuern der gesamten Familie Miller.

\-------ENDE----

Antares; November 2010 


End file.
